Utopia Pretty Cure
Utopia Pretty Cure is a fanseries created by MonoTheMonochrome. It has a variety of themes, the most important being paradise, magic and nature. It focuses on accepting yourself, faults and all, and that you shouldn't change because someone else wants you to. The exact number of episodes is yet unknown, but it will have one movie. (Mono doesn't mind if people correct grammar mistakes, formatting issues etc. on this page. Comments, thoughts, discussions, theories, worries and critiques are also welcomed with open arms!) Plot The world of Elysium is a beautiful one, and is split into five parts. The Reflection Shrine in the South, the Eternal Desert in the North, the Forest of Life in the west, the Crystalite Grotto in the East, and the Royal Castle in the precise center. Ruled by the royal family consisting of King Kronos, Queen Rhea and their eleven years old daughter Princess Hestia, who is destined to become a magical warrior known as Cure Magia when turning fourteen years old because of a prophecy detailing that, on her fourteenth birthday, a great evil will rise. However before that can happen, the kingdom gets attacked by King Kronos' brother, Saturn, who craves to get King Kronos off the throne and managed to get a rebellion together to do so. He completely destroys the castle, defeating all the guards and fighting his brother. The Queen asks fairy, and caretaker of the princess, Adam, to take Princess Hestia and escape to the world of Terra (also known as Earth) with her and wait for her to turn fourteen before returning. Then, together, the King and Queen use the magical Chrono Clock to freeze time completely in Elysium but this causes the Clock to be split up into little shards, which are then send to earth. With four members of Saturn's rebellion in hot pursuit, Hestia feels like she can't just run away and attempts to use the Magi Tiara to transform, but fails, causing the tiara to break and Hestia to mysteriously disappear... Meanwhile, Akemi Nanbara's first day of high school doesn't go as smoothly as she had hoped. Due a series of accidents, she ends up in detention with three other girls, Renge Kitamori, Satoko Touda and Reon Nishino. By chance, Adam runs into them with the four followers still on his track. Using the crystals from the tiara, the four girls become warriors known as Pretty Cure! But, there only was supposed to be a single Cure, which was the princess. What makes these four so special? And what happened to the princess? Characters Pretty Cure ' Akemi Nanbara / Cure Purity' Voiced By: Mika Kanai Intro: "Creating Utopia with love and kindness! The Paradise of infinite feelings, Cure Purity!" Attacks: Heart-beatdown, Serene Song, Infinity Beam, Lovely Whirlwind, Twinkle Twister, Ultima Cannon, Utopia Road, Ruby Vibe, Perfect Rainbow Weapon: Prima Parasol Theme Colors: Red & Pink Aged 15. Many people see Akemi as an innocent and pure girl. Loved and adored by all, as well loving and adoring everyone, but that is really stretching it. For the most part it's true, Akemi is, for the most part, a kind-hearted and helpful girl who loves spending time with people but even she has her glaring faults and insecurities. It's just that she's really good at hiding them behind a gentle smile. Akemi has a motherly-streak, despite her childish face and short stature, but she has her childish and immature moments as well. She can be surprisingly pushy and doesn't turn back whenever she set her mind on it. Is an awful cook (but don't tell her that!), despite being proud of her 'cooking-skills', and she has some questionable, macabre interests. Also her wrath is something to be feared. Akemi transforms into Cure Purity and her powers revolve around emotions. ' Renge Kitamori / Cure Natura' Voiced By: Kaori Mizuhashi Intro: "Creating Utopia with flowers and nature! The Garden of endless flora, Cure Natura!" Attacks: Heart-beatdown, Leaf Hurricane, Seed Bomb, Vine Chain, Terra Tremble, Ultima Cannon, Utopia Road, Emerald Dig, Perfect Rainbow Weapon: Lotus Whip Theme Colors: Green & Brown Aged 15. One would think the daughter of the the school's (infamous) english-teacher is a dedicated, studious girl, but they couldn't be more wrong. Renge is the complete opposite. She's lazy, easily distracted and not at all interested in school-work, or work at all. She's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but is cheerful and optimistic. She has her heart in the right place and is very honest. A little too honest at times. Renge can be quite immature and often finds herself arguing with Satoko for the silliest of reasons. Not many people know how insecure this girl actually is, especially because of her clumsiness and her bad grades. Most of her immature-quirks may be to get attention. Renge transforms into Cure Natura and has the powers over nature. ' Satoko Touda / Cure Cyber' Voiced By: Miyuki Sawashiro Intro: "Creating Utopia with wisdom and knowledge! The Domain of boundless science, Cure Cyber!" Attacks: Heart-beatdown, Bolt Bullet, Shocking Surge, Gear Lock, Disc Cutter, Ultima Cannon, Utopia Road, Sapphire Splash, Perfect Rainbow Weapon: Scientia Discs Theme Colors: Blue & Silver Aged 16. With stiff movements, cold eyes and rarely showing emotions (aside from irritation), Satoko is more like a robot than a human being. She is quite hard to read due her stoic mannerism and cold, aloof attitude. Always thinking logical and absolutely hates admitting she's wrong. Satoko stubbornly stands by her beliefs and refuses to listen to others. While Satoko appears to be quite cold towards her peers, she holds a hidden fondness for children and seniors and is often found helping at the local senior-house. Satoko completely serious about school work, thus she sometimes gets annoyed by Renge's lax attitude. She's almost always seen with a phone in hand, chatting with her girlfriend, Sumiko. Is also an avid gamer, with her favorite genre being RPG. Satoko transforms into Cure Cyber and her powers have a science-theme to them. ' Reon Nishino / Cure Wild' Voiced By: Ryou Hirohashi Intro: "Creating Utopia with animals and life! The Forest of everlasting fauna, Cure Wild!" Attacks: Heart-beatdown, Fury Roar, Claw Slash, Flaring Mane, Zoo Chorus, Ultima Cannon, Utopia Road, Topaz Inferno, Perfect Rainbow Weapon: Titan Bell Theme Colors: Yellow & Orange Aged 15. Despite her name, you'll be surprised to find that Reon is more like a nervous, panicky mouse than a courageous lion. Poor Reon can’t seem to catch a break from her own insecurities and fear. Easily scared, extremely cowardly and panics over very trivial things. It's not that rare for her to throw accusations around and assume the worst possible situation for minor problems. But she's is actually very kind-hearted and extremely friendly but that just hidden under her timid front. Reon is a huge animal friend and definitely feels more at ease around them than humans, aside from her parents. It's not unusual for Reon to have a small animal (like a bird, mouse or even snake) hidden in her insane hairdo. Reon transforms into Cure Wild and her powers revolve around animals. ???? ????? Voiced By: Kaori Ishihara Intro: ?? Attacks: ?? Weapon: Precure Deck Theme Colors: Purple & Black An ally that will appear roughly in the middle of the series. Not much is known about her. Allies Adam The sole mascot of the series and the caretaker of Princess Hestia. His fairy-form resembles a pink and brown rabbit with stubby legs, and his arms come out of his head, resembling ears. He has comically big, light-pink hands. Though Adam can be a little quick to anger and has trouble guiding four girls to a path of heroism. He's very caring and always looking out for others. At first he has a little trouble believing that the new Precure are able to save Elysium, as well Hestia, but he soon finds himself surprised how much they grow and mature during the series, and he also grows some brotherly-bond with them. His exact origins are unknown, as he doesn't remember anything prior waking up in the garden of the royal castle and meeting Hestia. And the fact that there are no critters resembling him in all of Elysium may suggest he's from a different world entirely.. Mayoi An... eccentric woman who the girls meet mid-season. She lives in a secluded, underground library. Because only the Precure can open the gate in the library, it's quite a mystery how she ended up there in the first place. Mayoi's origins are a blank mystery, as far as she's concerned, she has always lived there and has no other memories than tending the library and sorting the many books, over and over again. She, seemingly, has never actually met people before, so she definitely comes off as a little odd at times and takes some things too literal, but she quickly befriends the Precure and Adam and loves it when they visit her. Has a worrysome obsession with mushrooms. Lost Paradise Saturn The second son of god Ouranos and the (younger) brother of Kronos, Due his birth causing the death of his mother, goddess Gaia, he was undoubtedly the less favorite of the two brothers. After the murder of Ouranos, he was exiled to the Reflection Shrine. This is where he started his rebellion. He would do everything to get revenge on Kronos. Saturn is currently stuck in a time-frozen Elysium but his followers are trying to collect the Chrono Clock in order to make time go again. *'Lost Paradise' Saturn managed to get a rebellion together in order to dethrone Kronos. Most of them are stuck in Elysium, like Saturn himself, but a few, which were going after Krei and Hestia, are currently looking for the other Chrono Shards and trying to stop the Cures. Tartarus Saturn's second-in-command and currently the Leader of Lost Paradise. Not much is known about this strange man and he rarely tells anyone about himself. Tartarus is a sadistic, sly and somewhat bossy man, who enjoys being in charge. Despite this, he respects Saturn a lot, but for other reasons then Saturn might think. Tartarus rarely goes into action and finds his comrades to be quite annoying. Shangri-La A selfish and somewhat immature girl with a huge love for animals, both real and fake. Shangri-La is a childish girl who hates it when she can't get what she wants. Prone to trowing tantrums or crying, but, by the end of the day, she's still merely a kid who somehow found herself in a war. Is very attached to her comrades and considers them close friends. Lemuria A friendly and simple-minded girl just who can't be evil, no matter how hard she tries. (Un)Luckily, she's always accompanied by a seemingly invisible lemur-like fairy named Mumu, who will give her advice. Lemuria is a pure optimist and always tries to cheer her comrades up. She soon grows addicted to video-games and has a talent with machines and tinkering with stuff. She gets along quite well with Shangri-La. Muspell A loud man with fire-based powers. He doesn't really hate the cures and sees their relationship as a simple rivalry. He hopes to shape them up into worthy opponents for Saturn. Muspell is extremely passionate about everything he does and has a habit of talking too much, and talking too loud. He treasures strength a lot and is often seen working out or lifting weights. Hakaisuru The Monsters-of-the-day summoned by members of Lost Paradise. In order to summon Hakaisuru they have to remove their gloves and touch something/someone, they use dark-energy to create Hakaisuru. The Hakaisuru looks like a big, horned, goat-like monsters. Time stands still for everyone, except the summoner, Adam and the Precure. Other Characters Aiko Nanbara Akemi's single mother. An overly friendly and easily excitable lady, who can be a little childish sometimes. After being left by Akemi's father not long after she was born, Aiko grew a small dislike for men. Katsuo Kitamori Renge's father and the an infamous english-teacher with a strict disposition. He loves to put random foreign words in his speech and has a habit of talking very loud. Despite being a little strict, he's very kind towards his daughter. Hanako Morita Renge's mother. A professional photographer. Hanako got divorced from Katsuo a long time ago, because they couldn’t feel that spark of love anymore. But they still keep in touch and seem to be on friendly terms. Now, she’s travelling with their oldest child, Haruto, around the world searching for the perfect picture. She has a bad relationship with Renge because Hanako always unsubtly favored Haruto over her. Haruto Morita Renge's older brother. A young-man in his mid-twenties who’s travelling with his mother. He always sends Katsuo and Renge souvenirs from their travels. Aoi Touda Satoko's mother. A busy office-worker who's often away for work. Strict and quite distant, but actually has trouble showing her affections. While being away quite often, she loves her daughter a lot. Takao Touda Satoko’s father. He was a construction worker who died in a big accident. He used to be very close to Satoko and they would often play video games together. Kumami Nishino Reon's mother. A tall, somewhat muscular, woman who may seem pretty intimidating at first but she's actually very loving and helpful. Like her daughter, she adores animals and owns a farm, which is also the Nishino's home. Kouhei Nishino Reon's father. A somewhat whimpy man, but with a heart of gold. He is a good listener and very calm and caring towards others. Teru Fukui A girl who has known Akemi since childhood, as they have been in the same class since kindergarten, but never really spoke to each other. Teru's mother is a very popular actress and Teru shares her talents, resulting in being constantly harassed by the Drama Club to join them, which she always declines. Though she doesn't seem to have any close friends, she gets along well with almost everyone due her friendly, though slightly mischievous, personality. Inoue-sensei The girls' homeroom teacher. Inoue is a stern man with an explosive temper. He has a noticable big, curly mustache, which is often made fun of. Elysium Princess Hestia The princess of Elysium. She is going to become a Cure when she turns fourteen and is still too young to activate her powers. She tried to use the Magi Tiara but failed, causing it to break and Hestia to mysteriously disappear... King Kronos The king of Elysium and oldest son of Ouranos. He was spoiled and favored as a child, thus leading to his somewhat demanding personality. Despite this calm demeanor and well-liked status, he is surprisingly cold and has trouble showing emotions around others, even his daughter. Like everyone in Elysium, he's currently frozen in time. Queen Rhea The queen of Elysium. Unlike her husband, she's very gentle and serene, but can be a bit of a pushover. Rumors have been going around that Rhea, who used to be a simple commoner, was forced into a marriage by Cronus. Not that she minds, because she loves him just so much. Like everyone in Elysium, she is also frozen in time. Cassandra A mysterious fortune-teller from Elysium who is well renowned by all of the kingdom. At first, she was deemed crazy after predicting the death of Ouranos, only for it to actually happen later. She is the one who saw the prophecy about Cure Magia, and gave her the Magi Tiara. After this, she seemingly vanished without a trace and nobody has heard, or seen her since. Ouranos and Gaia Two gods who created Elysium centuries ago and had acted as its rulers ever since. That is until Gaia died when giving birth to their second son, Saturn. Ouranos thus cared for their children in solitude and heartbreak. A few years before the story starts, Ouranos was poisoned, forcing Kronos to lead in his stead.. Movie Characters Queen Eva An aggressive and active woman who hates sitting and waiting and prefers to do things herself. She seems to be completely sure that Adam is her missing fiance and spends majority of the movie following after the group to "reclaim" him. Has a very loud and booming voice. Ruby A maid at Eva's castle and the first to join Adam on his quest, helping him escape. Bears a striking resemblance to Akemi, although with short hair and a more down-to-earth personality. Lotus An energetic, yet clumsy farm girl who helps Adam and Ruby hide in her home after they escape the castle. Is bored with her simple live at the farm and goes along for an adventure. She shares Renge's spunk and clumsiness, but, unlike Renge, never takes a break to rest and is always ready to work. Metallica An insightful and intelligent robot made to entertain people with dance. That is, until she was replaced by and left to rot by her creator. Despite resembling Satoko, Metallica is much more gentle and understanding, and lacks Satoko's extreme stubbornness. Leo A young member of a tribe of lion-like people living in the forest, who bears an striking resemble to Reon, although with a more bold personality, yet still easily frightened by danger. After being deserted by her group for dragging them down, she joins Adam on his quest. 'Magia' ''' '''Madame Kotake Items Magi Crystal Four crystal shards (colored red, green, blue and yellow) which originally were in the Magi Tiara, when Hestia attempted to transform it broke and the shards scattered. They can be used as individual transformation devices, somehow... To transform the girls have to touch it and say "Magiactivate!" Magi Tiara Cure Magia's supposed (future) transformation device which would grant Hestia to power to transform into Cure Magia. She tried to use it in the beginning of the series, causing it to break and Hestia to disappear. Chrono Clock A mystical Clock which has the ability to completely freeze time. * Chrono Shards The shards which the Cures must find in order to start time again in Elysium. Every time a Hakaisuru is defeated another shard appears. Utopia Compass Locations Elysium Homeworld of Adam, Hestia and the members of Lost Paradise. Elysium is a huge world with various landscapes, from old-fashioned villages to futuristic cities, from endless deserts to deep sea's and in the center a huge castle. *Diamond City **The Royal Castle *Eternal Desert *Crystallite Grotto *Forest of Silence **Roar Town *Reflection Shrine Unmeigaoka The city where the story takes place. It is a big place with many, small houses cropped together and a lot of tree-life surrounding them. *Rakuen High School: The school of the main characters. * *'Mayoi's Fungus Library': Nickname given by Akemi. This mysterious place is located somewhere underground Unmeigaoka. It's protected by a bulky door, which only the Magi Crystals can open. Inside is a huge library, filled with thousands of books about various subjects, and its almost completely filled with colorful fungus. After finding it, the girls make it their personal meeting spot, to Mayoi's delight. It's oblivious that the place (and Mayoi) has some connection to Elysium, but nobody knows exactly what. Movie Utopia Pretty Cure The Movie: Road of the Promised Land! The Movie of Utopia Pretty Cure. Taking place mid-season and focuses mainly on Adam, the mascot of the series, and explores his origins. In the movie, he mysteriously winds up in an unknown kingdom, Eden, and is confused for a runaway prince by Eden's stubborn queen. He embarks on a quest to escape and go back home. During this trip he meets four girls who noticeably resemble Akemi, Renge, Satoko and Reon. Trivia *All pictures were created with Kisekae. But proceed with caution, the site is Not Safe For Work. *Satoko's girlfriend, Sumiko, is actually a main character and Precure from Pretty Cure Wonderland Dream Whose creator is a good friend of the author. Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Magic Themed Series Category:Mono's fanseries Category:Nature Themed Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime